Hunt of the Shards
This is an Anniversary solo quest, only available during EverQuest's Anniversary Celebration. It was first introduced during the 12th Anniversary. * Allakhazam's Hunt of the Shards listing __TOC__ Obtaining The quest is given by Seeker Nerattan, a High Elf NPC in a red robe found wandering near the zone in of Sunshine Hills (all of the player housing zones). Your Location is -2730.25, 2326.86, 4.69 You say, 'Hail, Seeker Nerattan' Seeker Nerattan sighs, obviously displeased with something, 'Have you seen them? ... No, I suppose you wouldn't, or couldn't have. Dastardly constructs of that cursed Maiden, if only the Burning Prince could exact swift revenge on them... Perhaps you could assist me in my endeavors here today?' You say, 'I can assist' Seeker Nerattan nods, his mood slightly elevated by your willingness to speak with him, 'The miserable enemies of the temple set upon me as I was transporting a number of relics back from various planes on Norrath. Now I face the prospect of returning to Tazgar empty handed...' Your Location is -2321.65, 2424.61, 4.69 You say, 'Mortal enemies?' Seeker Nerattan nods. His face becomes contorted with an expression of bitter hatred, 'Blasted shadowed men, everywhere and nowhere at once! It is not as if exacting my revenge on them takes precedence over returning the relics to our temple though. If you are willing to assist me in retrieving the relics, I would be most grateful.' You say, 'I am willing' Seeker Nerattan says 'Very well, I expect most of the artifacts to be strewn about somewhere in the neighborhood. There may be more than one of each type, but as long as I return to Tazgar with at least one complete set I should be okay.' You have been assigned the task 'Hunt of the Shards'. Quest The shards are a ground spawn and can be traded. Task steps: * Collect an ancient Antonican relic 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a Broken Shard of a Mana Stone. * Collect a feline fossil unearthed from the Great Divide 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a Frost Shattered Vah Shir Claw Tip. * Collect a planar symbol of growth 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is the Diamond of Vegarlson. * Collect a Waterlogged Map of Gunthak 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a Torn Dungeon Map Fragment. * Collect a Kuuan fragment of translocation 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a War Shattered Gate Fragment. * Collect a dark treat of the broodlands 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is Vishimtar's Vicious Mushroom Snack. * Collect an illegible draconic seal 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a Prophetic Dragon Scribed Rune. * Collect yet another piece of Jonas Dagmire 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is Dagmire's Interphalangeal Joint. * Collect a mechamatic trophy 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is Crystal Encrusted Gold Gear. * Collect the most important book in the known world 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is Zebuxoruk's Knowledge of the Gods. * Collect the least important rock in the whole world 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is Brell Touched Silver Nugget. * Complete your collection with this frightening carving 0/1 (Sunrise Hills) - This is a Carved Eye of the Faceless. Reward Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Annual events